A biosensor is a sensor in which an ability to recognize the molecules of a biological material, such as microbes, enzymes, or antibodies, is utilized, and a biological material is used as a molecular labeling element. Specifically, a fixed biological material makes use of a reaction that occurs when a targeted specific component is recognized, the consumption of oxygen by the respiration of microbes, an enzyme reaction, light emission, and so forth. In particular, biosensors that make use of enzyme reactions have seen considerable practical application, and are used in the medical and food preparation fields.
An example of a biosensor measuring system that makes use of an enzyme reaction will now be described through reference to FIGS. 12 and 13.
The biosensor measuring system 700 in FIG. 12 comprises a biosensor 30 having at its distal end a sample deposition component 30a, and a measuring device 10 for measuring the concentration of a specific component in a liquid sample deposited on the sample deposition component 30a. 
The measuring device 10 comprises a support component 2 for mounting the biosensor 30, and a display component 11 for displaying the measurement results.
An example of the above-mentioned biosensor 30 is shown in FIG. 13. The biosensor in FIG. 13 is made up of a cover 31, a spacer 33, a reagent layer 35, and an insulated substrate 36, all of which are laminated.
The cover 31 has an air hole 32 in its center.
The spacer 33 has a substantially rectangular sample supply path 34. The sample supply path 34 is open at one end, forming a sample supply port 34a. 
The reagent layer 35 supports a reagent that undergoes an enzyme reaction with a specific component in a liquid sample.
The insulated substrate 36 is composed of polyethylene terephthalate or another such material, and has an electrode layer formed on its surface. The electrode layer is divided up with a laser or the like to form a working electrode 37, a detecting electrode 38, and a counter electrode 39.
Next, the method used by the biosensor measuring system 700 to measure a liquid sample will be described. Here, a case of measuring the glucose concentration in blood will be described.
As shown in FIG. 12, when the biosensor 30 is inserted into the support component 2 of the measuring device 10, a constant voltage is applied between the working electrode 37 and the counter electrode 39.
To describe this in further detail, a specific voltage is applied between the detecting electrode 38 and the working electrode 37 at the point when the biosensor 30 has been inserted into the support component 2 of the measuring device 10. In this state, when blood is deposited in the sample supply port 34a of the biosensor 30, the blood seeps along the sample supply path 34 by capillary action, goes past the working electrode 37 and the counter electrode 39, and reaches the detecting electrode 38, whereupon current (also called response current) flows between the detecting electrode 38 and the working electrode 37. That is, detecting a change in the current value allows detection that the blood has reached all the way to the detecting electrode 38, which is the electrode disposed farthest along the sample supply path 34.
At the stage when the blood has reached the reagent layer 35, the reagent layer 35 dissolves, and the glucose in the blood and the reagent held in the reagent layer 35 bring about an enzyme reduction reaction. When a specific voltage is applied between the working electrode 37 and the counter electrode 39 in this state, a current change value between the working electrode 37 and the counter electrode 39 (hereinafter also referred to as response current) is detected. The glucose concentration in the blood is calculated on the basis of the current change value thus detected, and this calculation result is displayed by the display component 11 of the measuring device 10.
However, because an enzyme reaction is highly temperature dependent, temperature changes during measurement, etc., can cause measurement accuracy to suffer.
Various ways to improve measurement accuracy are known. With one biosensor measurement system, a temperature correction table that shows the relation between glucose concentration and temperature correction amounts is prepared ahead of time, and this temperature correction table is used to provide a temperature correction algorithm for correcting the measurement results according to the environment temperature during measurement (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Another known biosensor measurement system for improving measurement accuracy involves providing a thermal conduction layer over the insulated substrate 36 of the biosensor 30, measuring the temperature of the biosensor itself, and correcting the measurement result on the basis of the temperature of the biosensor itself (see Patent Citations 2 and 3, for example). Yet another known biosensor measurement system involves providing a temperature detector to the support component 2 of the measuring device 10, measuring the temperature of the biosensor 30 by bringing the temperature detector into contact when the biosensor 30 is mounted, and correcting the measurement result on the basis of the detected temperature (see Patent Citation 4, for example).    Patent Citation 1: Published Japanese Translation No. 8-503304 of the PCT International Publication    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-235444    Patent Citation 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-42995    Patent. Citation 4: International Laid-Open Patent Application 03/062812